Nothing Else Matters
by Kana94
Summary: Tout semblait pouvoir se soigner, sauf le manque d'elle, tenace et persistant. Tout semblait surmontable, sauf son absence, déchirante et assassine.
1. Nothing Else Matters

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters  
_ _Nothing Else Matters – Metallica_

Allongé sur le canapé du manoir de Godric's Hollow que James et Lily avaient acheté ensemble peu après avoir quitté Poudlard, le jeune homme ne cessait de balancer un vif d'or au dessus de lui, pour ensuite le rattraper d'un geste rapide, voir nerveux. Il n'avait pas perdu cette vieille habitude qu'il avait acquise à Poudlard et qui faisait sourire son meilleur ami.

« Elle va revenir.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien, Patmol, lui répondit-il sur un ton glacial un peu malgré lui.  
\- Elle est toujours revenue, non ? »

James ne répondit pas, il se contenta de soupirer en gardant les yeux vissés sur la petite balle dorée qui voletait au dessus de sa tête. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée, Lily et lui, mais il n'avait jamais pu faire autrement que de foncer tête baissée. C'était bien simple, depuis le moment où il avait croisé son chemin, dans le Poudlard Express, en première année, il n'avait pas été capable de se la sortir de la tête.

Pendant plusieurs années, il avait été convaincu qu'une telle obsession envers quelqu'un ne pouvait qu'être malsaine. Sa mère lui avait assuré le contraire quand elle l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre l'été de sa troisième année parce que Lily l'avait traité de voyou prétentieux et méprisant sur le quai de King's Cross.

Ce souvenir déplaisant le fit grimacer. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas un garçon sentimental. C'était sûrement à cause de cela qu'il avait toujours été si maladroit avec elle. S'il avait su, s'il avait compris comment les sentiments fonctionnent, il s'y serait pris autrement. Sa mère avait eu beau lui avoir donné quelques conseils, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, piqué dans son orgueil d'avoir pleuré pour elle, à cause d'elle.

« Ça me rend malade, pesta t-il d'une voix à peine audible. »

Sirius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et émit un léger ricanement moqueur auquel James répondit par un regard noir.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire d'arrêter, lui conseilla t-il finalement.  
\- Excuse-moi, est-ce qu'on parle de la même personne ? L'interrogea James en refermant brutalement sa main sur le vif d'or avant de se redresser pour regarder son meilleur ami d'un air perplexe.  
\- Tu as une autre femme ?  
\- Lily ne m'écoutera _jamais_ , murmura James, un poil agacé. »

Il avait appris, au cours de toutes ces années passées à Poudlard, que si Lily était une personne particulièrement douce, généreuse, et attentionnée, elle était également têtue, courageuse, et déterminée. Elle avait choisi de se battre au sein de l'Ordre, et il savait qu'elle ne reculerait pas.

James, lui, avait l'habitude de tout contrôler depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait toujours été couvert de cadeaux, d'amour, et ses parents avaient obéi au moindre de ses caprices sans ciller. Il n'avait aucun mal à admettre qu'il avait été un enfant gâté, et il s'était rendu compte à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé le chemin de Lily à quel point cette éducation lui était fatale.

Il n'avait compris le sens du mot « non » que lorsqu'elle l'avait prononcé quand il lui avait demandé pour la première fois de venir faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu, mais elle l'avait répété, encore et encore, comme pour l'imprimer dans son esprit, comme si elle voulait rattraper toutes ces années pendant lesquelles il avait ignoré que ce mot existait.

Lentement, il avait encaissé les refus, appris à les accepter et appris à les gérer, mais il n'avait jamais cessé d'être frustré de ne pas pouvoir les contourner comme il contournait toutes les lois, toutes les règles. Lily était incontrôlable. C'était ce qu'il détestait chez elle. C'était aussi ce qu'il aimait chez elle.

« On ne sait jamais. Elle a bien dit oui, quand tu l'as demandée en mariage, et Merlin sait que ce n'était pas gagné, plaisanta Sirius avant de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre. »

Là dessus, il marquait un point, mais au fond de lui, James savait que jamais Lily n'accepterait de laisser tomber les missions de l'Ordre. _Jamais_. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chose en commun, mais celle-ci, ils l'avaient. L'envie de se battre. Constante, puissante. Tant que Voldemort n'arrêterait pas de tuer des moldus et de prôner la pureté du sang, ils l'auraient. Ils l'auraient tous les deux jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à leur mort.

« Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ?  
\- Elle est partie il y a plus d'un mois, souffla James d'une voix éteinte.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a écrit pour la dernière fois ?  
\- La semaine dernière, quand j'étais aux Trois Balais avec Lunard et Queudver. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. L'angoisse de James prenait de plus en plus de place dans la pièce. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il n'avait jamais été si longtemps sans nouvelle d'elle. Il savait que sa mission était très prenante, très dangereuse, et elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas lui écrire régulièrement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au pire.

« Imagine qu'elle soit morte, qu'ils l'aient balancée d'une falaise quelque part et que...  
\- Ne vas pas de ce côté, James... L'interrompit Sirius d'une voix étonnement sérieuse avant de continuer : Peut-être qu'elle est simplement en train de faire un shampooing à Servilus. Elle en a bien encore pour deux semaines, si c'est ça. »

Il eut le mérite de réussir à arracher un faible sourire à James. Il disparut bien vite alors que le jeune homme, assis sur le canapé, se prenait la tête entre les mains. Il avait la sensation d'être mort, sans elle. D'être vide. Atrocement vide. Si le néant avait pris une forme, il était convaincu qu'il aurait pris la sienne à ce moment précis.

« Tu as peur qu'elle soit morte, mais tu n'as pas peur qu'elle soit en train de faire des shampooings à Rogue, constata Sirius.  
\- J'ai confiance en elle, répondit aussitôt James en plantant son regard assuré dans celui de son meilleur ami.  
\- Tu n'avais pas l'air si confiant quand elle t'a annoncé qu'elle partait en mission avec lui.  
\- Parce qu'il n'est pas fiable ! Répliqua James. Peu importe ce que dit Dumbledore. Nous n'avons aucune garantie quant à son allégeance. »

Sirius ne put qu'acquiescer. Ils étaient tous d'accords sur ce point là. Rémus, Peter, Fenwick, McKinnon, et tous les autres de l'Ordre avaient exprimé leur mécontentement lorsque Rogue était apparu à une de leur réunion et que Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il partait en mission avec Lily. Tous, sauf elle.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot. Même en rentrant au manoir. Elle était allée se coucher, et le lendemain, elle avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. James avait pensé qu'elle évitait la dispute qu'elle redoutait, et qu'il redoutait d'ailleurs lui aussi. Il détestait cordialement Rogue, le sentiment était réciproque, mais Lily n'avait jamais voulu avoir un quelconque rôle dans cette histoire.

Pourtant, elle était au centre de tout. Elle pouvait bien faire semblant de ne pas le savoir, mais Rogue était amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps. James l'avait bien remarqué, à Poudlard. Ça n'avait pas aidé à améliorer son comportement avec lui. Leur rivalité s'était probablement développée de la même façon que les sentiments de James envers Lily. Elle avait pris une ampleur considérable. Écrasante.

« Ca irait, si Dumbledore m'avait donné quelque chose à faire à moi aussi, mais forcément, c'est Lunard et Queudver qui ont le droit de partir, reprit-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
\- C'était leur tour. Et puis ils sont meilleurs que nous en potion... En plus, d'après ce que Dumbledore disait, il fallait savoir déchiffrer des runes.  
\- Peter ne sait pas déchiffrer sa propre écriture.  
\- Wow. Elle doit vraiment te manquer. »

Nerveux, James bondit du canapé et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se sentir profondément honteux. Il ne disait jamais du mal de ses amis. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Une minute après, il s'excusait platement devant un Sirius amusé qui lui signifiait d'un signe de la main que ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Ca me tue d'être enfermé ici pendant qu'ils font quelque chose de concret. J'ai l'impression de... J'ai l'impression d'être...  
\- Inutile, compléta Sirius en hochant la tête. »

Ils étaient comme des lions en cage. La pluie tombait à torrent dehors, et James s'avança vers la fenêtre pour pousser distraitement le rideau afin de regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais aimé la pluie. C'était le genre de truc qui pourrissait un match de Quidditch, selon lui, mais là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la sentir sur son visage.

Il était supposé rester à l'abri, par mesure de précaution, d'après Dumbledore qui semblait avoir des raisons de croire que sa vie était plus menacée que celles des autres membres de l'Ordre. Celle de Lily l'était aussi, par extension, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'envoyer en mission. Enfin... Le plus fou était probablement le fait qu'il obéisse au directeur de Poudlard.

Bon, il avait bien été boire un coup aux Trois Balais la semaine précédente, mais Pré-au-Lard était ultra surveillé par les aurors, ce n'était pas comme s'il se promenait à la portée des mangemorts. Cette petite excursion lui avait fait du bien, mais pas tant qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Il manquait Lily. Il manquait toujours Lily, et s'il restait planté comme un piquet devant cette fenêtre au lieu d'aller voler sous la pluie, c'était bien pour elle.

Sirius avait beau se sentir aussi inutile que lui, au moins, il pouvait sortir. Il pouvait bouger. Il pouvait faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement qu'il lui rendait visite tous les jours, d'ailleurs, sinon, James serait probablement devenu fou. Il avait déjà l'impression de l'être. On lui aurait demandé la date, il n'aurait pas su répondre. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner le jour où Lily était partie.

Il la revoyait encore, sur le pas de la porte, à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux verts qui fuyaient les siens avec une détermination qui l'avait déstabilisé. Quand elle avait refusé de s'éterniser, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise une dernière fois à quel point il allait lui manquer. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne l'avait même pas embrassé. Pas comme il l'aurait voulu, en tout cas. Elle avait déposé un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, et elle s'en était allée.

Il savait pourquoi. Il la connaissait, depuis le temps, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de garder un petit goût amer dans sa bouche. Les au revoir, elle n'en voulait pas. C'était quelque chose qu'elle refusait catégoriquement. Elle le lui avait expliqué la première fois qu'il était parti en mission, l'empêchant de l'étreindre comme il l'aurait voulu. Elle lui avait dit « On verra ça quand tu rentreras. ». Il avait souri, sur le coup, mais maintenant, il ne trouvait plus du tout cela attendrissant.

Il lui en voudrait, si elle ne rentrait pas. Il lui en voudrait de lui avoir volé ce dernier moment avec elle, de l'avoir empêché de lui montrer à quel point il avait besoin qu'elle revienne. Il lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Il s'en voudrait aussi toute sa vie, de ne pas avoir su la contrer comme il l'avait pourtant fait plusieurs fois avant, de ne pas l'avoir prise dans ses bras malgré ses protestations, de ne pas lui avoir montré qu'elle en avait besoin tout autant que lui.

Il sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Il fit signe à Sirius de lui lancer sa baguette qui traînait sur la table basse, l'attrapa au vol, et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'attendait à voir Lily. Sûrement parce qu'elle lui manquait tellement qu'il espérait qu'elle le sentirait et que, par la simple force de sa pensée, il réussirait à l'attirer jusqu'ici, mais ce n'était pas elle.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu...  
\- Je t'amène à manger. Tu es trop maigre. Tu ne te nourris pas, ou quoi ? Le coupa t-elle en s'invitant à l'intérieur de la maison. »

Elle sécha son parapluie à l'aide d'un simple sort, s'essuya les pieds sur le paillasson, et se hâta d'aller saluer Sirius qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir. Elle lui fourra un gros plat entre les mains au passage, puis se retourna vers son fils.

« Ton père devait venir, mais il a été retenu au Ministère, expliqua t-elle avant de laisser son regard vagabonder autour d'elle. »

Quelques cadavres de bouteilles de biéraubeurre étaient éparpillés sur le sol, et des magasines de Quidditch qui semblaient émerger de sous le canapé en étaient imbibés. James fit disparaître le désordre d'un coup de baguette, reposa le vif d'or qu'il tenait toujours fermement sur le socle qui se trouvait sur la cheminée, et se planta au milieu du salon, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu n'as rien prévu ? Lui demanda t-elle. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas là, mais je pensais que tu ferais quelque chose, quand même.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Lily. Son anniversaire, répondit-elle en le regardant fixement comme si elle attendait que quelque chose s'allume à l'intérieur de son cerveau. »

Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas. Il écarquilla les yeux, jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur la table, et son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il eut presque du mal à respirer pendant une minute. Il avait oublié.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle était là, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait le lui reprocher, et il savait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais il s'en voulait quand même. Il devait avoir l'air bien stupide, puisque sa mère et Sirius le rassurèrent instantanément.

« Ce n'est pas grave, s'empressa t-elle de lui dire en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.  
\- Lily se fiche bien de savoir si on fait la fête ou pas, ajouta aussitôt Sirius.  
\- J'aurais dû... Je ne sais pas... Faire un gâteau, marmonna James.  
\- Toi, faire un gâteau ? Lâcha Sirius en riant.  
\- Tout va bien, je vais en faire un. »

Euphémia tapota tendrement la joue de son fils avant de disparaître dans la cuisine et de le laisser tout penaud, en compagnie de son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois, en sept ans, qu'il oubliait l'anniversaire de Lily. C'était LA date qu'il retenait, d'habitude. Il avait parfois du mal avec celles de Sirius, Rémus, ou Peter, mais celle de Lily, il la connaissait par cœur.

Il retourna près de la fenêtre et laissa son front reposer contre la vitre froide en regardant la pluie transformer la terre en boue dans l'allée de leur petit jardin. Il s'attendait presque à voir Lily apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Le fait de se rappeler que c'était son anniversaire lui avait presque fait oublier son absence.

« Encore quelques semaines. »

Les trois mots de Sirius avaient sûrement pour but de lui remonter le moral, mais ils échouèrent lamentablement. La mission de Lily était censée durer plusieurs mois. Personne ne pouvait savoir quand elle reviendrait. Ce pouvait être en février, comme en mars, ou pire, en juin. Là, il n'avait plus de doute. C'était une très mauvaise idée, d'être tombé amoureux d'elle.

Ses muscles tendus lui faisaient un tel mal de chien qu'il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir développé une addiction pour l'alcool ou les potions, plutôt que pour elle. Tout semblait pouvoir se soigner, sauf le manque d'elle, tenace et persistant. Tout semblait surmontable, sauf son absence, déchirante et assassine.

Il faisait rouler son alliance autour de son doigt comme s'il suffisait de cela pour que le hibou de Lily apparaisse dans la pénombre pour lui porter une lettre, jusque quelques mots griffonnés de sa main qui lui prouveraient qu'elle est toujours en vie, qu'elle est toujours dehors, quelque part, et qu'elle pense à lui autant qu'il pense à elle.

« Voilà, déclara Euphémia en déposant un gros pudding au chocolat sur la table. »

Elle y avait mis une jolie bougie en forme de baguette. James se demanda qui allait la souffler lorsqu'elle l'alluma. Il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Il avait juste envie de voir Lily surgir de derrière la porte et hurler « Surprise ! » en éclatant de rire, mais personne ne vint, et James dégusta sa part dans le plus grand silence.

Sirius et Euphémia essayaient de lui remonter le moral, il le voyait bien, et il s'en voulait d'être aussi maussade, mais il n'arrivait pas à participer à la discussion. Son esprit était ailleurs. Lily avait l'air si proche de lui, là, avec ce gâteau sur la table célébrant son 20ème anniversaire, et pourtant, elle n'était pas là.

« Je suis désolé, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, déclara James sous le regard préoccupé de sa mère.  
\- Oh, mon chéri, je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt revenir, lui assura t-elle en constatant sa détresse. »

James ne put qu'acquiescer, car la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge avait pris tant de place qu'elle l'empêchait de laisser sortir le moindre son. Il donna une brève accolade à Sirius, déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère, regretta de ne pas pouvoir la remercier de sa visite, et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre comme un animal blessé.

Il prit une rapide douche puis se glissa entre les couvertures qu'il avait dû changer depuis le départ de Lily et qui, par conséquent, ne portaient plus son odeur. Par réflexe, il continuait de lui garder une place, son côté du lit, sur lequel il n'empiétait pas, comme si elle allait rentrer et s'y allonger.

Depuis le temps qu'elle était partie, on aurait dit que le manoir n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul habitant. Ses affaires n'étaient plus dans la grande armoire de la chambre, sa brosse à dent avait disparue de la salle de bain, ses bouquins prenaient la poussière dans la bibliothèque, et James lui même commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas finir ses jours sans elle.

Il se retourna dans son lit, et ses yeux, qui s'étaient maintenant habitués à la pénombre de la chambre, tombèrent sur une photo d'eux sur sa table de chevet. Elle datait de leur septième année. Ils étaient dans le parc, tous les deux. Elle était montée sur son dos, et il s'amusait à courir et à sautiller pour la faire descendre, mais elle s'accrochait à lui et riait aux éclats.

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, et il ferma les yeux, gardant cette image solidement ancrée à son esprit. Le manque était toujours là, mais pendant une minute, il fut un peu moins insupportable. Son bras s'était étendu pour aller se loger sous l'oreiller de Lily, là où elle avait laissé son alliance. Par mesure de sécurité, ils ne l'emmenaient jamais en mission.

Il tâtonna plusieurs secondes et songea même avec détresse l'avoir égarée avant de refermer enfin ses doigts dessus et de la serrer si fort que son contour s'imprima dans sa peau. A demi soulagé, il soupira et s'endormit brièvement.

Elle était là, dans son sommeil. C'était le seul endroit où elle était là. Si proche, et pourtant si loin. Il la cherchait constamment, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la cherchait, et systématiquement, il la trouvait. Elle était là, avec lui, dans le salon. Elle pointait sa baguette vers le vieux tourne-disque de ses parents pour en faire émerger une musique rythmée, et elle dansait en riant.

Elle lui disait d'arrêter de s'en faire pour la guerre, juste le temps de danser un peu avec elle, et il lui obéissait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, quand il voyait un tel sourire sur son visage. Il la rejoignait et ils dansaient un moment avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle glissait sa main dans la sienne, déposait un baiser sur son alliance, et venait toujours un moment où il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre rire avec elle ou l'embrasser.

Sa mère avait raison, il n'y avait rien de malsain dans le fait d'aimer quelqu'un autant qu'il aimait Lily. C'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. Il en était un peu plus sûr à chaque fois qu'il la rejoignait dans ses rêves. Son obsession envers elle n'était pas une hallucination, ce n'était pas un délire d'adolescent. C'était vrai. C'était la chose la plus vraie et puissante qu'il ait ressenti dans sa courte vie.


	2. Something New

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters  
Nothing Else Matters – Metallica

Lily était assise sur le rocking chair que la mère de James leur avait offert quand ils lui avaient tous les deux annoncé qu'ils avaient acheté une maison. Elle dévisageait son mari comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il semblait si paisible, quand il dormait. C'était fou de le voir comme cela lorsque l'on savait à quel point il pouvait être turbulent lorsqu'il était éveillé. Ah, l'enfant terrible des Potters... !

Elle se mit à sourire. Elle espérait tellement qu'il se réveille. Elle avait bien songé à plonger dans le lit à ses côtés l'air de rien, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à le réveiller. Après plus d'un mois sans sentir le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, cette retenue était un véritable miracle, ou un horrible calvaire, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas le lui faire payer. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé de faire cette mission, c'était elle.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas pour, mais il n'avait rien dit pour la décourager, et elle lui en avait été reconnaissante. Elle le suspectait de savoir qu'elle avait besoin de ça, qu'elle avait besoin d'être en première ligne au moins une fois, ne serait-ce que pour voir ce que cela faisait de se tenir en face de la mort et de lui dire de reculer. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tremblé d'effroi, mais elle l'avait fait.

Elle avait été terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas revenir. Elle avait eu peur d'avoir gâché leurs derniers moments ensemble, elle avait eu peur qu'il lui en veuille d'être partie comme une voleuse, sans même lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais quand elle avait décidé de rentrer, elle s'était imaginée qu'elle lui dirait toutes ces choses là et qu'elle pourrait enfin se glisser dans ses bras et arrêter de s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas été la femme parfaite, d'arrêter de lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir stoppée comme il savait pourtant si bien le faire.

Mais il était là, endormi dans leur lit, la main plongée sous son oreiller, elle savait qu'il tenait son alliance dans son poing et même si elle crevait d'envie de la remettre à son annulaire, elle s'était résolue à attendre qu'il sorte de son sommeil pour le faire. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il serait endormi quand elle arriverait, mais elle était si obsédée à l'idée de le toucher enfin qu'elle avait oublié cette possibilité.

Elle aurait peut-être dû le prévenir, mais elle avait peur qu'il y ait un imprévu, que Severus lui demande de rester malgré tout, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle avait été malade pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne se décide à se planter devant lui, des larmes obstruant sa vue, l'air misérable, le visage terne.

Les yeux noirs de celui qui avait été son meilleur allié autrefois s'y étaient attardés, et il avait instantanément compris. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il lui ordonne de quitter le champs de bataille. Elle se souvenait de sa voix, sèche et autoritaire, un poil blessée. Elle savait pourquoi, mais elle n'avait jamais eu envie qu'il évoque ses sentiments à voix haute. Il avait commis une erreur, à Poudlard. Une de trop. Et maintenant, il n'y avait que James qui comptait. Personne d'autre. Ou peut-être que si.

Peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre depuis quelques mois. Logé là, à l'intérieur de son corps qu'il avait pris en otage, Lily était presque sûr que ce quelqu'un d'autre comptait rester au chaud encore au moins jusqu'au début de l'été. Il l'avait prise au dépourvu. C'était la dernière personne à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Le dernier invité à sa soirée d'anniversaire. L'invité mystère que personne n'avait vu venir. Ni elle, ni James, elle en était certaine.

Elle se balançait lentement sur le rocking chair sans quitter James des yeux, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle savait que l'éloignement serait dur, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait forcée de retenir ses larmes tous les soirs en serrant les dents, en agrippant sa couette dans son poing comme si elle avait été sa main.

La présence de Severus n'avait rien arrangée, bien au contraire. Elle le voyait parfois à travers lui. Ils venaient tous les deux de mondes radicalement différents, mais c'était effrayant de voir à quel point ils pouvaient être semblables, parfois. Elle était sûre qu'ils lui auraient hurlé au visage, l'un comme l'autre, si elle leur avait confié cela.

James remua dans son sommeil, et Lily se redressa un peu, s'attendant à le voir ouvrir les yeux. Elle attendait dans la pénombre depuis près d'une heure. Elle aurait sûrement dû profiter du fait qu'il dorme pour aller prendre une douche car cela faisait bien trois ou quatre jours qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard, et il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il la trouverait sûrement horrible quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Elle n'avait pas croisé un miroir depuis des semaines, mais elle savait qu'une grosse ecchymose colorait sa tempe droite. C'était la seule qui était visible, les autres étaient cachées sous le tas de vêtements informes qu'elle portait.

Elle espérait qu'il ne réagirait pas mal. Surtout quand elle lui dirait, à propos de l'invité mystère, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Quand elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne savait pas qu'il était là. Si elle avait su, elle ne serait pas partie, elle n'aurait pas risqué sa vie, leur vie. Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Sûrement comme elle.

Elle n'avait eu aucune confirmation, l'invité n'avait jamais envoyé de hibou pour prévenir qu'il allait venir, mais elle le sentait, il prenait de plus en plus de place, et la première fois qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il était en route, elle était restée en état de choc pendant plusieurs heures. C'était une nuit, une nuit terrible, mais l'une des seules durant laquelle ils n'avaient pas dû repousser les mangemorts. Elle l'avait passée la tête au dessus des toilettes d'un hôtel douteux, à vomir ses tripes.

Personne ne voulait recevoir un tel invité de marque dans ces conditions, dans cette guerre. Personne. Elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ça, cette désolation, cette horreur, cette injustice qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éradiquer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive dans un tel chaos. Elle voulait qu'il débarque dans la paix, avec des hôtes qui n'auraient pour seule préoccupation que de savoir s'il les aimera autant l'un que l'autre.

Depuis Poudlard, James avait toujours adoré organiser des fêtes, et il gérait cela d'une main de maître. C'était son domaine, on pouvait le dire, mais depuis la guerre, il avait un peu délaissé toutes ces festivités, et les seules fois où il avait décidé de s'y remettre, il n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Il choisissait soigneusement ses invités, et Lily était presque sûre qu'il n'aurait pas choisi celui-ci. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Elle non plus, elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Elle aurait voulu lui lancer l'invitation un peu plus tard, mais elle n'en avait pas eu la chance, et maintenant, il était là. D'ici quelques temps, il taperait à la porte, et il faudrait qu'elle la lui ouvre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'avait que vingt ans. Elle n'avait plus sa mère. Elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait. Elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. A vrai dire, elle en était terrorisée.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de magique, dans le fait de recevoir cette petite personne, qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Cela la consolait un peu, quand elle s'inquiétait de sa venue. Elle ne serait pas seule pour l'accueillir. James serait là. Et puis de la même façon qu'ils étaient plus forts tous les deux, ils seraient plus forts tous les trois.

Elle retira son écharpe d'un geste lent, délaça ses tennis, et se défit de son manteau en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle n'avait plus froid. La douce tiédeur de la chambre l'avait apaisée. Elle remarqua la petite bosse que formait son ventre. Ce n'était pas flagrant, personne ne l'aurait remarqué, mais elle, elle la voyait.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la table de chevet de James sur laquelle reposait une photo d'eux prise à Poudlard, et sa baguette qui lui était presque devenue aussi familière que la sienne à force de la manipuler. Curieuse, elle se leva pour aller la prendre dans sa main. Elle ressentait toujours une force différente quand elle la touchait, celle de James. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui, ainsi.

Elle allait la reposer lorsqu'elle la sentit lui glisser des mains alors qu'elle basculait dans le lit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, le bras de James lui bloqua solidement la gorge et la tint immobile sur le matelas pendant qu'il était à genoux au dessus d'elle, sa baguette pointée sur son visage qu'il éclairait, l'aveuglant partiellement.

Elle commençait à suffoquer lorsque son regard croisa le sien, noir, triste mais hagard, et il relâcha instantanément la pression avant de se redresser. Il la fixa sans ciller pendant un long moment, comme s'il se demandait si son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, et elle en profita pour écarter légèrement sa baguette de son visage. Son sort d'allumage était trop puissant pour ses yeux clairs, et elle voulait pouvoir le détailler sans sentir les larmes s'agglutiner sous l'effet de la luminosité soudaine.

Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. C'était comme si elle venait de le pétrifier. Son bras restait à demi levé, sa main droite serrait toujours étroitement sa baguette qui envoyait un rai de lumière sur la tête de lit, et la gauche pendait le long de son corps comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, mais Lily constata qu'il était plus beau que dans son souvenir.

« Je suis désolée. Je sens mauvais. »

Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Après plus d'un mois sans lui, elle aurait pu commencer par « Tu m'as manqué », mais elle avait choisi « Je sens mauvais ». Elle en était dépitée. De peur de redire une telle absurdité, elle ferma la bouche et continua à le regarder, simplement. Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé, il semblait moins stupéfait, mais il y avait toujours cette curieuse expression sur son visage, comme s'il mourrait d'envie de la toucher mais qu'il craignait qu'elle s'évapore sous ses doigts.

« Lily ? »

Elle se retint de rire en songeant qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus censé qu'elle. Tout le champ lexical des retrouvailles s'offrait à eux, mais elle lui parlait de son odeur, et il lui demandait si elle était bien là alors qu'il se trouvait assis sur elle, qu'il pouvait sentir ses cuisses sous ses fesses, et que ses yeux verts parcouraient son visage avec tant d'insistance qu'elle était presque sûre qu'il pouvait les sentir sur sa peau.

« En chaire et en os, affirma t-elle. »

Le poids de son corps sur le sien la comblait de bonheur, mais c'était loin de lui suffire. Elle tendit la main pour toucher son visage, et il resta de marbre quand elle la posa sur sa joue tiède. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et elle fut surprise de le voir aussi en retrait. Elle avait pensé qu'il se jetterait sur elle, quand elle reviendrait.

« Je devrais... Je devrais aller prendre une douche. »

Il ne broncha pas. Elle dut gigoter un peu sous lui pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait se décaler. Il le fit, et elle sentit ses yeux lui brûler le dos quand elle se hissa hors du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ses pas faisaient grincer le parquet qu'elle avait tant aimé la première fois qu'ils avaient visité ce manoir ensemble.

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre grincer un peu plus quand elle atteignit la salle de bain, mais elle ne fut pas étonnée de sentir les bras de son mari se refermer autour d'elle, et ses lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Elle lâcha un soupir et toute la tension de ce dernier mois retomba subitement quand ses mains trouvèrent les siennes autour de ses épaules.

"Joyeux anniversaire."

Elle commençait à être parfaitement apaisée lorsqu'il la fit tourner d'un geste rapide, presque brutal, entre ses bras et qu'il posa son front contre le sien tout en faisant descendre la fermeture de la veste de jogging disproportionnée qu'elle portait. Elle se mit à sourire en songeant qu'il était là, le mari qu'elle s'attendait à revoir. Subitement, il avait retrouvé ses esprits.

Il la guida promptement vers le meuble le plus proche et elle trébucha dans sa valise au passage mais il la rattrapa avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle basculait, puis il la hissa sur le lavabo et sa bouche se perdit le long de sa gorge pendant qu'elle souriait, haletait, pleurait presque de bonheur de le sentir si proche d'elle après avoir tant souffert de son absence.

« James, attends... »

Elle essaya de le repousser, à contrecoeur, sans vraiment savoir avec quelle force elle y parvenait ni quelle volonté la guidait, mais le manque était tel qu'il avait beau s'être arrêté, elle redoutait qu'il puisse écouter un traître mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

« Je ne veux pas... Je... Je me sens sale. Je ne veux pas me sentir sale avec toi, expliqua t-elle en l'écartant légèrement de lui.  
_ … Quoi ? Laissa t-il échapper en arquant un sourcil, complètement désarçonné.  
_ Je ne me suis pas lavée depuis plusieurs jours, expliqua t-elle en grimaçant. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, fronça les sourcils, et finalement, lâcha un rire qui la laissa perplexe et qui l'intimida un peu. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer. Elle voulait juste... Elle voulait juste le retrouver de la meilleure façon qui soit, pas en portant toujours sur elle l'odeur d'un vieux motel aux tapisseries moisies.

« Je m'en fiche, la contra t-il en prenant soin de garder ses mains sur elle, là où il pouvait atteindre sa peau. »

Il tenta de se rapprocher, mais elle le maintint à distance et sauta du lavabo en prenant soin de le contourner et de mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux de façon à ce que ses mains ne soient plus en contact avec elle.

« Tu rigoles, ou quoi ? Après tout ce temps ? L'interrogea t-il quand elle pointa la porte de leur chambre de l'index pour lui signifier qu'il devait déserter la salle de bain.  
_ James, la magie dans un couple, ça tient à pas grand chose, expliqua t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant.  
_ Je sais. Justement. Répliqua t-il habilement en essayant encore une fois de l'étreindre.  
_ Je t'en supplie. Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes. Trois maximum, répondit-elle en l'esquivant. »

Devant son apparente inébranlable volonté, il battit en retraite et resta à la porte de la salle de bain, les bras croisés, à lui jeter un coup d'oeil un peu vexé qui l'amusa autant qu'il la culpabilisa. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle avait étreint des corps de moldus qui étaient morts dans ses bras quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il lui était parfaitement insupportable de continuer à porter des vêtements qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas pu les sauver.

Elle savait qu'il comptait bien les lui retirer, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait le retrouver, en respirant cette odeur de mort qu'elle avait porté sur elle pendant des jours et des jours. Il méritait mieux que cela.

« Vraiment ? Ironisa t-il quand elle tenta de fermer la porte de la salle de bain. »

Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste. L'idée même de devoir renoncer à le regarder pendant trois minutes était dérangeante, mais elle savait que dès qu'elle se débarrasserait de tous ses vêtements, ses yeux tomberaient sur son ventre, et elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de courage avant que cela n'arrive, alors elle lui jeta un petit regard d'excuse, et verrouilla doucement la porte.

Elle savait qu'il s'était assis derrière, qu'il lui en voulait un peu de le priver des retrouvailles qu'il avait probablement autant attendu qu'elle, et elle devait admettre qu'elle agissait de manière complètement absurde. Il y avait juste une totale opposition entre ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Rogue et ce qu'elle retrouvait ici, une totale opposition qui demandait un peu d'ajustement.

« Est-ce que lui aussi, il était obligé de t'attendre à la porte de la salle de bain ? »

Lily venait à peine de rentrer dans la douche quand elle entendit James lui poser cette question, avec dans la voix une violente antipathie qui la cloua sur place. Elle hésita un instant à sortir sur le champ, mais elle parvint à se convaincre qu'il n'avait certainement pas prononcé la phrase qu'elle croyait avoir entendue, alors elle actionna le robinet de la douche et accueillit le jet chaud avec un profond soulagement.

« Ou peut-être qu'il avait le droit d'y entrer avec toi. Après tout, tu ne portais plus ton alliance. »

Cette fois, elle avait bien entendu, elle en était sûre. Elle venait juste de finir de rincer la mousse qui s'agglutinait dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il avait décidé de la provoquer un peu plus. En moins d'une minute, elle avait ouvert la porte à la volée et lui avait lancé un regard assassin. A son grand étonnement, il n'était plus derrière. Il était assis sur le rebord du lit, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, son menton reposant sur ses mains jointes.

« Répète-ça, le défia t-elle la voix tremblante. »

Ses cheveux roux dégoulinaient le long de son visage qui rougissait de colère à vue d'oeil. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller, elle avait simplement noué une serviette autour de son corps, et il était hors de question qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour aller enfiler ne serait-ce qu'une petite culotte. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, certainement pas.

« Répète-ça, articula t-elle de nouveau avec fureur. »

James ne lui obéit pas. Il se contenta de la fixer droit dans les yeux avec cette espèce d'insolence désinvolte qu'elle détestait tant. Elle songea que son instinct de survie devait lui avoir intimé de se taire, mais juste à ce moment là, il décida de parler.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis plus d'une semaine. »

Son ton était accusateur. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il lui demandait des justifications. Elle était partie en mission, elle avait passé ces derniers jours à essayer de survivre au milieu des guet-apens et des attaques inopinées en pleine nuit, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui, et voilà qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle avec Rogue.

Cette fois, elle décida de lui tourner le dos pour aller enfiler ses vêtements. Il ne méritait pas de réponse, mais elle en avait bien une centaine à lui donner. Quatre vingt dix d'entre elles contenaient des insultes.

« C'était bien ? L'interrogea t-il quand elle réapparut dans la chambre. »

Elle passa à côté de lui sans le gratifier d'un regard, et se pencha pour attraper les tennis qu'elle avait abandonnées près du rocking chair lorsqu'elle s'y était assise. Elle les enfila sans attendre son reste, retenant autant qu'elle le pouvait les larmes de colère qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues, retenant la main qui menaçait de se plaquer férocement sur le visage de James.

« Où tu vas ?  
_ Chez Sirius. Lui, au moins, il sera content de me revoir, répondit-elle froidement. »

Elle traversa la pièce à toute allure, et dévala les escaliers, James sur ses talons. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il attrapa son poignet d'un geste rapide et précis et qu'il l'écarta de l'entrée.

« C'était bien, Lily ? Demanda t-il à nouveau. »

En se dégageant de son étreinte, son dos heurta le mur du couloir, et elle resta là, à fixer James avec toute l'animosité dont elle était capable. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait baissé les yeux. Jamais. Jamais devant lui. Elle ne l'avait pas fait à Poudlard, il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse maintenant.

Retrouver leurs imperfections, ces violentes disputes qui éclataient parfois entre eux, la rassura malgré tout. C'était étrange, comme le vent tournait parfois, comme elle pouvait l'aimer et le haïr à la fois. C'était étrange, comme se disputer avec lui pouvait diffuser en elle un sentiment familier et paradoxal de sécurité. C'était étrange, d'avoir envie de l'embrasser au moins autant que de le gifler.

« Demande moi pourquoi je suis revenue, souffla t-elle. »

Il avait lâché son poignet et s'était adossé à l'autre côté du couloir. Elle savait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde car ses yeux noirs étaient à présent teintés de curiosité et de remord, plus que de jalousie. Elle savait qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits et qu'il se rendait enfin compte qu'il agissait encore comme un troll, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir perdue, comme à chaque fois qu'il se pensait lui-même perdu.

« C'était terrible. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être comme ça. Je me suis sentie tellement stupide, tellement bête, quand j'ai vu quelqu'un mourir devant mes yeux pour la première fois alors que j'essayais de le protéger. Quand j'ai dit oui à Dumbledore, je pensais à l'aventure, celle que Sirius et toi me racontez toujours quand vous revenez. Vous aviez l'air de faire des trucs fous. Je ne savais pas que... »

Elle renifla bruyamment, retint un sanglot, et se laissa faire lorsque James s'avança d'un pas pour la prendre dans ses bras avec une douceur désarmante qu'elle se demandait où il était allé chercher après l'avoir tant provoquée.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de moldus mourir. Trop. Et la plupart du temps, je n'ai rien pu faire. Et tu n'étais pas là. C'était horrible, c'était vraiment horrible. J'ai l'impression que je sentirai toujours cette odeur de mort autour de moi. »

Il avait déplacé ses mains pour les poser sur son visage, et ses pouces chassèrent les quelques larmes qu'elle ne parvint pas à retenir. Elle se sentait tellement idiote d'avoir cru réussir à sauver le monde.

« Je suis désolé. Je te fais confiance. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, admit-il avec peine. Je me comporte systématiquement comme un imbécile avec toi quand il y a quelque chose qui me contrarie, et tu m'as manqué, Lily. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. »

Ca, elle n'avait aucun mal à le croire. C'était son côté enfant gâté qui avait surgi, et comme tous ses côtés, elle l'aimait, mais elle n'aurait pas eu de mal à vivre sans celui-ci, elle devait l'admettre. Elle n'éprouvait plus une once de colère, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle sentait qu'il s'en voulait déjà assez. Elle le sentait à ses mains, l'une à présent figée dans ses cheveux roux, et l'autre qui la maintenait désespérément contre lui.

« Alors rien d'autre ne compte, lui répondit-elle en nouant ses mains autour de lui. »

Elle le sentit acquiescer contre elle, et enfin, ils se retrouvaient. Elle renouait avec lui, avec cette étreinte familière, celle qu'elle avait espérée dès qu'elle était revenue de sa mission. Il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant que l'étreinte de James. Elle le savait depuis plusieurs années, mais elle se souvint à quel point quand sa tension retomba pour la deuxième fois de la journée. C'était comme si tous ses muscles soupiraient de soulagement à l'unisson.

« Reste, je t'en supplie, je suis désolé, murmura t-il. »

Sa voix était brisée. Lily pensait qu'il était évident qu'elle n'allait plus partir maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle le serra un peu plus pour toute réponse et elle le sentit se détendre à son tour. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la suppliait de quoi que ce soit. James n'avait jamais semblé avoir besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais cette fois, seulement cette fois, elle s'autorisa à en douter.

« Demande moi pourquoi je suis revenue, reprit-elle. »

Il s'écarta légèrement, juste assez pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur, en prenant soin de ne pas la lâcher. Elle essaya de sourire, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait réussir à dire, et elle savait encore moins ce qu'il allait réussir à répondre, mais elle lui devait la vérité, la vérité toute entière.

« Pourquoi ? La questionna t-il enfin. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais les mots s'y bousculèrent, tous moins appropriés les uns que les autres, aucun ne répondant pleinement à la question, aucun n'ayant assez de valeur pour lui donner une réponse digne et inoubliable, alors elle retira sa main de sa taille et la posa simplement sur son ventre.

Ses yeux sombres jonglèrent un moment entre ceux de Lily et sa main. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, ou un rire, elle ne savait pas trop. L'évènement était-il plus dramatique qu'heureux ? Elle se l'était demandée plusieurs fois. C'était sûrement un peu des deux.

Il ne fallut à James que quelques secondes pour comprendre, et Lily se retrouva de nouveau propulsée dans ses bras. Heureux. Il était heureux. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se défit de son étreinte et que le regard de James tomba sur ses lèvres tremblantes et sur ses larmes de terreur, son visage refléta toute la gravité du sien.

« On s'en sortira. »

Elle avait eu des doutes, mais maintenant qu'il lui affirmait que tout irait bien, ils s'envolaient doucement, et bientôt, leur retrouvaille fut à nouveau tout ce qui comptait. Tenir sa main dans la sienne lui semblait être un miracle compte tenu du nombre de fois où elle avait pensé ne pas réussir à revenir vivante de sa mission. C'était merveilleux de retrouver la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne, de l'embrasser comme elle aurait dû le faire avant de partir, de lui dire les mots qu'elle n'avait pas su prononcer plus tôt. Finalement, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.


End file.
